


阳痿哈迪斯和他的妻子

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 和ai合作写文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: （阳痿福报文学，我想看然后我不想写，所以这文是由ai开始写的，最后到底会怎么展开法我也不知道x）hds面对年轻美貌大奶多汁的老婆，使用的人类身体却硬不起来了（瓦厉斯即将在冥界被穿小鞋），他经常看着老婆在远处被年轻后辈吃豆腐揉奶子，和曾孙子打得火热，一边看着被各种男人弄得面红红的老婆，一边撸几下，就是硬不起来。他其实非常生气老婆这么能勾引男人，嘴上不说，反而用魔法让老婆长批，开始安排各种男人各种怪物给老婆灌晶，自己喝红酒在一边欣赏。每天都安排一堆牛子抡煎老婆，把老婆滋润得水灵灵的，愈发清纯熟女，皮肤也越来越好。老婆身边的男人纷纷开始管不住牛子，hds也冷笑一声给他们创造机会，把熟女老婆扒光了灌了药，绑着送到他们面前。等老婆被操开了，熟透了，肚子要装不下了，hds就凭空出现在跟79本一样跪在地上吐出白色的东西的老婆面前，对老婆说在你身上的魔法已经要成熟了，以后你就会变成一个没有理智只会一味索求面前的牛子的银魔，你说你周围的那些男人是会杀了你还是把你关起来把你当rbq用？要想解决问题，就一个人来黑风海底找我吧。说完抓起老婆身边的猫就消失了。熟透了的阿光只好艰难的一个人谁也不告诉的去黑风海底，每走一步路都觉得下面很热很难受。同时还挺着一个被灌饱的肚子，铠甲压住长期被咬被吸被揉，还被下药弄得涨奶的敏感的大柰子，蓝色的眼睛清纯朦胧而无神。一路上各种npc和怪物看见他都忍不住抹布。所以他一边走还要一边孕卵产卵。等来到hds面前，阿光已经意识模糊了，hds变回了本体，本体利用很多深海怪物治好了杨威，然后阿光现在的身体已经非常适合受孕。忍了很久的hds就一直搞阿光，阿光的肚子就被灌得很大，爬都爬不动那种，然后一直受孕生下不可名状的东西。后续可能是阿光振作起来，其他人也想到办法来救他。这方面我完全还没想，我只是想反正那时候阿光已经是很多孩子的母亲，人们找到他就看见他的一对大柰子正给很多不可名状的小怪物嘬着。
Relationships: ALL光, 初代光 - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 测试彩云小译的ai续写功能写出来的文...........效果真的笑死我了。  
> 看看是ai先被玩坏还是我先被玩坏。

哈迪斯阳痿了，而他有一个迷人的妻子。更糟糕的是，他妻子早就忘记自己是他的妻子了。

他坐在窗前，看着在阳光明媚的水晶都广场中央，他的妻子正和那个可疑的水晶公在说话。他妻子穿着便服，身材还是像当年那般前凸后翘，而水晶公明显站得跟他妻子太近了一些。他因此有些烦躁。  
在寻常人看来，这两个人之间是很正常的距离。但是哈迪斯一眼就看穿了水晶公兜帽下掩盖的面容，这个明显对他妻子抱有企图的男人，是一只猫魅。  
猫魅的嗅觉非常灵敏，尤其是公猫，这也让许多公猫选择离群索居。现在这个水晶公站在他妻子面前，他们之间的距离可以允许这只公猫嗅到他妻子乳间的香气，以及听见那令人舒适惬意的心跳声。

讨人厌的公猫脸上不动声色，心跳却明显比往常要快。他的妻子却对此一无所知。哈迪斯看着这一幕，面无表情。  
这是什么狗屁世道?  
他从床上爬起来，走进洗手间，冲了冷水澡。洗好澡出来后，他的心情稍微平静了一些。但依旧不能消除内心的怒火。  
在洗漱完毕后，他躺在床上，他妻子的味道依旧萦绕在鼻尖。这种味道令他感到烦躁，令他感到恶心。  
他不禁回忆起了以前的事情，以前的他是多么幸福，现在呢，妻子不知道他是谁?他不能再这样下去，这不符合他的性格,这不是他的原则。  
但是该怎么办呢?

他看向自己的腿间，那里是他的死穴。

如果他的死穴被发现了，他的生活将陷入危险中。想了半天，最终哈迪斯决定去找一个医生检查一下，但是在医生检查之前，他要做一件事。  
他拿出电话拨通了电话，电话接通，传来了熟悉的声音:"hello~! "  
"喂?是我。”  
“是你?你好久没打电话来我这边了。让我猜猜看，是不是遇见我们的阿谢姆大人啦?“希斯拉德的声音从冥界传来，听起来有些空灵。“真好啊，我也想再见见他。"  
“我打算让你来见他。”  
哈迪斯沉默了片刻。"你可愿意帮助我。"  
"哦，是吗?“希斯拉德笑嘻嘻的说,"你是不是遇到麻烦啦?"  
"嗯，我需要一个可靠的帮手,我现在在这个世界遇到麻烦了。"

"什么麻烦啊?你告诉我呗。  
"我现在阳痿了。"

  
哈迪斯阳痿了。得知这个消息，身在冥界的希斯拉德沉默了好一会儿。接着他开口说话，听语气好像跟往常一样。哈迪斯现在不打算去猜想他的表情。“那，你有把这件事情告诉阿谢姆吗？”希斯拉德问道。  
哈迪斯摇头：“没有。”

“为什么？”希斯拉德不解的问道。

“不为什么。”哈迪斯回答道：“他还不知道。”

“哦？”希斯拉德挑眉。

“他现在还是一万年前那副老样子。”哈迪斯继续说道：“在跟他坦白那件事情之前，我还要处理别的事情......总而言之，我会让你来见一下现在的阿谢姆。”

“好的。”  
希斯拉德点点头，他知道，如果哈迪斯真正要找自己的画，他早就找上自己了，也不用等到现在。既然他要自己去见阿谢姆，就肯定是有重要的事情要做。至于这重要的事情是什么，他并不是猜不出来。  
"你真的觉得这样没问题吗?“他问道.

“没关系。“哈迪斯的声音很冷漠。“随你喜欢的去做就行了。“  
希斯拉德叹了口气:"好吧。“  
"那就这样，拜拜。"  
希斯拉德看着消散的以太通道，他的脸上露出一丝笑容，然后转过身走向了另外一边。  
“你真的准备这样吗?“他的手下看着自己的上司问道。  
“怎么啦?“他反问道:“我觉得这样很好啊!“  
"可是，您不应该这么做的，上次的教训难道还不够吗?“  
“呵~~”希斯拉德笑了一下:“这些的教训只会让我更加坚强起来。“  
希斯拉德的话让他的手下愣了一下，他不知道该怎么说。他的上司一直恋慕他好友的妻子，尽管那是他好友的妻子，所有人都非常了解这件事。他的上司也从未隐瞒过。  
但是他没想到上司居然会做出这种事情。  
“你不用担心，我不会伤害他，我们只是要见面而已。“希斯拉德对他说。  
可是......"手下想要说些什么，但最终还是闭嘴了。  
希斯拉德没有理会他的意思，径直离去。  
“你们两个，跟上我!“希斯拉德走了几步之后又停了下来，吩咐自己的手下。  
“是!"两人赶忙回答。  
“等一下。"希斯拉德突然喊住两人。  
“是!“他的两个手下立刻站在原地。  
“记住，如果我没发现任何异常，千万不要出手，否则你们会死的。"希斯拉德说完便离去。  
希斯拉德的命令是他手下唯一的任务。  
他们三个，是他手中最忠诚的侍卫。

他们三个跟了希斯拉德几千年，也是他手中最得力的三个手下。

他们都是一些拥有超凡力量的魔族。而且都是魔界顶尖级别的魔族，一生只认希斯拉德为主，不管希斯拉德做什么事情他们都不会有任何异议。

希斯拉德也不希望他们被现在的哈迪斯顺手就挫骨扬灰。

“我们走吧！”

希斯拉德和他的三个手下走到座驾旁，坐了进去。

“是！”

手下们回答了一声，便启动了汽车，驶入车流之中。

汽车在公路奔驰，在车流穿梭之中，离他们远去的楼宇轮廓逐渐变淡。

汽车的速度很快，更远处的建筑物一眨眼便消失了踪迹。

以冥界以太为材料建造的亚马乌罗提毕竟与地上世界不一样。

希斯拉德的两个手下坐在他身边，汽车来到一个废弃的厂房前，停了下来。

“到了。”

他们下车，然后朝里面走去。

走进厂房内，他们来到一间办公室门口。

“请进，”拉哈布雷亚的声音传来。

他们推门而入，走进办公室，办公室之中，有一个外貌年轻的男子，他就是拉哈布雷亚。

“主席。”希斯拉德说道。

  
拉哈布雷亚其实对希斯拉德的造访感到很惊讶，为了修心养性，他闭门不出许久了。他从一堆几乎能埋没他的创造概念的论文后探出头来，看向这个好像心情很好的后辈。  
"你真的来找我的吗？"  
"对呀，我想要找您谈一谈呢。"  
"谈什么？我们之间有什么可谈的吗？"  
希斯拉德笑道："我想找您借一样东西。“

”你想要‘借’东西，还能想到来问我？“拉哈布雷亚是认真的感到吃惊。”这可真难得。“  
”事实上，是哈迪斯有事要找我，他想要我的幻体去一下活人的世界。“

  
"这不太容易吧，我已经许久没有离开过这里了。"  
"这件事并不困难，我相信只需要您一句话就可以解决的。而且这是我的意愿。"  
"那好吧，我答应你，不过我也要提醒你，如果你的'幻体'被发现了，后果你自己承担。”  
“呵呵呵，这是小事，我也一定不会被发现。”希斯拉德笑了起来。在冥界有一些奇妙的法则，其中之一就是当死人使用幻体回到活人的世界——这是唯有冥王哈迪斯才拥有的能力——即使借用了冥王的权能，死者仍然不能袒露自己死灵的身份，一般会假装成幻影。  
“我并不是来找您借用强大的幻体。其实是......我需要一些情趣道具。”  
拉哈布雷亚沉默了，他有点不相信自己的耳朵。  
“就是相爱的两个人之间在床上使用的道具。”希斯拉德说道：“另外，我需要两份。”  
拉哈布雷亚进行了一番谨慎的思考，他作为十四人委员会的主席，其实拥有相当不得了的智慧。  
“这是......爱梅特赛尔克现在用的身体，阳痿了吗？”拉哈布雷亚试探着询问道。  
"对呀，他多半已经很久没碰过女人了，现在身体有点不中用，不过这种事情不能急，慢慢来，反正他还有很多那样的身体，阿谢姆也在他身边。不过你必须尽快给我准备好两份情趣道具，我需要两份。"

"好吧，我知道了，等我的好消息。"  
"嗯。"希斯拉德离开了这栋建筑物。  
回到房间里，他把两份情趣道具拿了出来，一份是男用的，一份是女用的，他将东西放入自己的怀中，感受着这美妙的触感。

  
"真的很久没有做了，我就当能感觉到阿谢姆性器的存在吧，它们是我的，而我的身体也需要它们。"  
希斯拉德的眼神逐渐迷乱，他开始解开自己裤子的皮带，然后脱掉自己的上衣，然后将衣服扔到一旁，开始褪去裤子。  
他将自己赤果果的身体躺倒了床上。  
"真舒服，我真是太久没有尝试这样的感觉了。阿谢姆，我需要你，我需要你的身体。"  
"你们两个还真是有缘啊，我记得那时候你就只在乎阿谢姆。"  
希斯拉德听了这话，立刻坐了起来。不知道在什么时候，以太通讯又打开了。冥王哈迪斯自然有这种能力，他能从漆黑的以太通道入口看见哈迪斯的以太，在彼端那个生者的世界，若影若现。  
“看来该出发了。”

  
希斯拉德穿好衣服，然后走出了房间，他感到自己的身体正在被吸入另一端的世界，他怀念的回想着阿谢姆的面容。  
他还想要回忆一下阿谢姆的味道，他要用阿谢姆的一切来填补心灵的空虚，这种感觉很奇妙，这种感觉是他从未有过的。  
"我要你。"  
当希斯拉德再次睁开眼睛的时候，他已经站在了另一片土地上。  
他环顾四周，这里是一处荒野，四处都是紫色的树木与草丛，除此之外，就再无其他了。  
希斯拉德感到奇怪，他为何来到了这样的地方？  
不过随后，他便知道了，原来是因为阿谢姆。  
阿谢姆正朝着他迎面走来，他穿着一身黑色的盔甲，身边跟着几个灵魂稀薄的活人。希斯拉德端详了阿谢姆的面容片刻，男人有一双饱经沧桑的蓝色眼睛，显然是已经习惯了遭受不幸，并且不会再对降临到自身的巨大不幸感到意外。看着这双眼睛，希斯拉德就理解了哈迪斯他们为何如此执着于合并世界，即使已经过去了万年时光。  
阿谢姆自然是认不得他的，但是，当他们擦身而过，他感觉到背后阿谢姆回头的目光。那不算是友善的目光，而是带着些许谨慎。希斯拉德的脸上浮现出一丝微笑，他不由得想起阿谢姆年幼时在他身边的时候，那副小鸟依人的模样。  
希斯拉德继续朝着前方走去，突然间，他停了下来，他看见了一块岩石。  
岩石上有一只白色的猛兽。那看起来像是被创造出来的幻想生物，然而很少会有人创造全身纯白的生物。  
希斯拉德听见背后有惊叫声，有人在大喊：“有食罪灵！”

  
食罪灵，希斯拉德第一次遇到这样的生物，他站立不动，用他异于常人的双眼观察这只怪物。他很快就发现这怪物的构成在他生活过的世界里很难寻觅，这种怪物是拥有灵魂的，它本身是人类，然而它的身体崩坏了，失去了正常的外表和理智，它有着一张可怕的嘴巴，可以咬掉人的脑袋。

  
希斯拉德没有动作，他身后的一个人则是没有任何犹豫的举起手中的武器。这人对着怪物挥剑，刀刃却在空气里莫名拐了一个弯，一剑劈砍在岩石上，岩石破碎，裂缝向着四周延伸开去。但是，岩石碎片却没有落在地上，而是被一股神秘的力量包裹住，最终变成了一滩泥浆，散落在地上。

那名挥剑的人看见自己的攻击没有对怪物造成效果，他愣了一下，但是马上反映过来，继续举起武器，向着那怪物冲去。这一次，他的武器直接穿透了怪物，然而却没有伤害到怪物的一根汗毛。  
那个挥剑的人，也就是阿谢姆。、


	2. 第二章（ai菌冲冲冲）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AI菌的想法真的很奇特，我被震到了，本章有肉。

那名挥剑的人看见自己的攻击没有对怪物造成效果，他愣了一下，但是马上反映过来，继续举起武器，向着那怪物冲去。这一次，他的武器直接穿透了怪物，然而却没有伤害到怪物的一根汗毛。

那个挥剑的人，也就是阿谢姆。

阿谢姆的脸上满是惊讶，看见怪物依旧是站在原地，似乎是毫发无损一般。

"怎么会这样？难道是我的攻击力太弱了吗？"

阿谢姆心中疑惑，他又是连续几剑，但是每一剑都打在了怪物的身体上面，但是，怪物依旧是毫发未损。

希斯拉德眨了一下眼睛，他已经知道问题的所在，哈迪斯的气息在不远处，若有若无的隐蔽在紫色的树叶之后。

这时候，阿谢姆已经冲到了希斯拉德的身旁，他看着希斯拉德，说道："快跑！"

阿谢姆，也就是身为光之战士以及暗之战士的冒险者心中充满了疑惑，刚才他明明是用尽全力的，但是却伤不了怪物，如果这样下去，只会让这个身穿长袍，戴着遮住半张脸的面具的男人受伤。这个男人的体型是比精灵和加雷马人还要高，但也非常瘦削，手指纤长，或许不擅长战斗也说不定。

但是，他是谁呢？为什么在雷克兰德穿着这身可疑的打扮。

这只食罪灵又是为什么会有这样的能力，能够抵挡自己的攻击呢？

阿谢姆想不通，但是现在他唯一想做的就是逃命。

"确实我们应该快走，这是他的领域，他能够随意控制他的领域。"希斯拉德轻松的笑着说道，手掌搭上阿谢姆的肩膀，就在这时，食罪灵伸长脖子，开始对着天空唱歌。

那是一种声调极其诡异的歌曲，冒险者的感觉就像是自己的耳朵进了绒毛，并且绒毛伸长着，深入了他的喉咙。他不禁眯起眼睛，抓住希斯拉德的袖子就想逃跑。

但是已经太晚了，他走出一步，却摔倒在地上。

他的腿软绵绵的，他的腿间有液体冒出来。

他睁大眼睛，视野因为他摔跤滚到地上而移向了他头顶上方的蓝天。他的余光瞥见自己的同伴们纷纷倒下，而那歌唱的食罪灵身体出现了变化，它胯间的一块鳞片似的东西被内部的肉块顶开，至于那顶开“鳞片”的肉块，是一根阳具。

只有身为死灵的希斯拉德不受影响。

常年担任创造管理局局长一职，所以他看得出来，这只食罪灵的所有内部结构和它们的功能。

这根阳具除了可以正常执行性交动作，射出精液之外，还有另外一个作用，就是用凝聚成精卵的精液来吸收被插入者体内的精元能量。

这些能量会进入食罪灵的身体，而且不会消失，食罪灵只需要吸收这些能量，它的力量就会越强大。

这就是哈迪斯的安排吗，希斯拉德心想着，在他身边，阿谢姆已经倒下了，他的剑从他手中滑落。食罪灵扑到阿谢姆身上。将阿谢姆裆部的布料吞入腹中。

"我不甘心！"

冒险者心中怒吼，他挣扎了好几次，但是却都没有办法动弹。

食罪灵按住他的手脚，他想要挣脱掉这股束缚，但是他越是挣扎，那股力量便越是强悍，他根本无法摆脱。

哈迪斯在他体内的精神力量压制住他，无形的以太牢狱出现在他身边，而他什么都不知道。

希斯拉德很心痛他，但他也知道他没有办法阻止哈迪斯做任何事情。如果他贸然出手，哈迪斯会把他送回冥界，阿谢姆仍然会被无数怪物侵犯。

怪物把那根阳具对准阿谢姆胯间，多半是哈迪斯的仁慈，那根东西顶端只有三根手指粗，不住收缩的白色马眼对准阿谢姆胯间的小洞。

那个小洞不是肛门，而是本来应该长在女人身上的阴道口。

希斯拉德一眨眼，就看见怪物的阳具正在进入那个肉洞。

他不禁吞了一下口水。

他不敢看下去了，他怕自己忍不住冲上去。

他转过身去。不去看。

那根阳具正在往下，很快，就要完全进入阿谢姆的体内，阿谢姆闭上了眼睛，但是他并没有等待太久，他听见了阳具进出的噗通水声。

怪物的臀部在阿谢姆的身体上快速摇动着。

噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通——

一阵阵的水花喷溅声不断传来。

阿谢姆的嘴角溢出一丝鲜血，他的脸上浮现出痛苦的表情，但是他却没有吭一声。他只是咬紧牙关，坚持着。

那根阳具在阿谢姆的胯间不停的晃动，他的脸上也逐渐露出享受的表情。

哈迪斯既然给了他第二副性器，就不会让他能用自控力阻止自己不享受这副女性器。

但是阿谢姆肯定知道自己这种状况不对劲。

哈迪斯是在报复他，身为丈夫却无法和妻子共享鱼水之欢，哈迪斯让他尝到被人侮辱的滋味。

不过，阿谢姆虽然痛苦又快乐，但是他却并没有放弃抵抗。他咬着牙，拼命地想要挣扎，但是他发现，他身体已经使不上力气，他的身体就像是被抽干了一样，一点力气也提不起来，甚至他的身体都开始僵硬了。

他感觉到身体里面的精华流逝了，他很清楚自己已经失去了抵抗的能力。但是，他却不服输，他的脑海中闪过一抹亮光。

他的脑海中浮现出了一幅画面，一幅很奇特的画面。

在某个地方，有个男人正在进入他的身体，也是进入阴道这种位置。

他身为男人却长出来的阴道。

"你......你......"阿谢姆颤抖着嘴唇，他感觉到自己的精元正在一点点被抽离出去。

这一幕，和自己在那一天，看到的景象是一模一样的，他的身体，也在一点点地失去活力，失去生机。

他想叫喊，但是却发不出声音，他的眼前一片黑暗，身体失去了支撑，倒在地上。

他的脑海中不停闪烁着画面，那是他曾经经历过的画面。

他的身体不停地抽搐着，眼睛里面露出痛苦的表情。他的阳具开始不断射精，他的精血正在快速消耗，但是他的意识却渐渐模糊。

回忆里，在那装潢风格完全陌生的房间里，他和面目模糊的男人在床上翻滚，大汗淋漓。

他看见男人金色的双眼，看到了一只手伸进了他的裤子里面。

"不！"

阿谢姆猛的坐起来，他的额头上面全是冷汗，脸上的肌肉都痉挛着，他大口喘着气，身体也在微微颤抖着。

他感觉到了自己胯间的痛苦。

"怎么了？"

他低下头，看见一张洁白的床单，他坐在床上，没有穿裤子。

床单被他的鲜血染红，他的胯间，还有血迹。

他低下头，他看到了自己胯间的东西。他的胯间已经不再是阳具，而是嫩红色的阴唇，阴蒂，和一个白色的，含着精液的小洞，他看到了自己胯间的那个洞。

一滴眼泪从阿谢姆的眼眶滑落下来。

他不知道为什么自己突然就流眼泪了，尽管这的确是悲惨的处境，但他早就不是会轻易流泪的人。

他环顾四周，这看起来像是某处村落里的房屋的卧室。

不一会儿，外面传来敲门声。

“我已经把你的衣服洗干净了，你方便起床的时候就来门口拿一下吧。”

那是一道陌生的，温柔的男声。

阿谢姆站起身来，他打开衣柜，找了一条农民穿的裤子穿上，然后走到了门口，打开门，门口站着一名年轻男子，他穿着白色的衬衫，戴着白色的手套，手套的手套上有着细碎的小石头，他的皮肤白皙，长相非常英俊，他的眼睛看起来很漂亮，很有神采，就连眼睛的睫毛都非常细密而精致。

“你是谁？”他看了一下门外，发现他确实在一个村落里面。这个村落他以前来过，所以他知道为什么这里有许多废弃的破屋。

水滩村。

“我的名字是希斯拉德，你之前救了我一命。”

希斯拉德。

冒险者想起那个差点被食罪灵袭击的黑袍戴面具的人，然后他挥剑砍了上去，之后发生的事情，却并非如以往一样，他没有打倒那个食罪灵。

“你知道我的那些同伴在哪里吗......”

“他们没事，只是晕倒了过去。现在睡在那边的屋子里。”

希斯拉德指着旁边的一栋木屋说道。

"真是太感谢您了。"阿谢姆鞠躬道谢。

希斯拉德笑了笑："不用客气，我只是不想他们再遭遇危险罢了。"

希斯拉德低头看冒险者的胯间："那个怪物满足之后就走了，他恐怕给你肚子里面留了不少东西。我可以帮你把那些东西弄出来。“

冒险者愣了一会儿才反应过来。

”不用了，我自己就可以。“

他的脸色一阵苍白，连忙关上了门。

希斯拉德看着关上的门，叹息了一口气。

他走到那个站在屋檐下阴影里的男人身边，看见那个男人正在把一根阳具放进一个塑料袋里面，然后拿着这个塑料袋，对他晃了一下。

希斯拉德的步伐非常轻缓，就像一缕幽魂一般。

"他怎么样了？"那个男人抬起头，看向希斯拉德问道。

"你不是早上才从他床上下来吗？他的阳具还在你的手上。我刚刚帮他治疗过。但是他的精元损伤严重，现在他的精元还不够用，他必须吸收大量的阳具和女人的阴气才行。"希斯拉德说。

”真可怜......“男人悲伤的说道，好像这一切跟他无关似的。

希斯拉德不知道这个人昨晚是使用了自己阳痿的阳具，还是阿谢姆的阳具。哈迪斯已经是在活人的世界修行了万年的魔法师了，现在连他也无法再揣测这个朋友的行为。


	3. 第三章

”真可怜……“男人悲伤的说道，好像这一切跟他无关似的。

希斯拉德不知道这个人昨晚是使用了自己阳痿的阳具，还是阿谢姆的阳具。哈迪斯已经是在活人的世界修行了万年的魔法师了，现在连他也无法再揣测这个朋友的行为。

他正打算转身走回自己房间里，突然又想起什么，回头看哈迪斯："怎么样，你们昨晚，顺利吗？"

哈迪斯摇了摇头，眼睛看向天空，眼中充满了忧郁。

希斯拉德心中叹了口气："我相信，你的实力不仅是你的阳具。"

"不了，我只是有一点点难过而已。你知道，我是个正常的男人。"哈迪斯摇了摇头。

希斯拉德笑了："我们都是男人。"

"是啊，男人就是这样......"哈迪斯的脸上终于露出了一丝微笑。

"你可以继续享乐了，他现在需要大量的男人。但现在还不是我出场的时候，我先去休息了。"希斯拉德说。

"嗯，我也要去睡觉了，昨晚可是累坏我了......"哈迪斯的话音刚落，他整个人就消失在原地，仿佛从未出现过一样。

希斯拉德看着哈迪斯消失的方向，眼中闪烁着复杂的光芒。

他知道哈迪斯肯定是已经安排好了接下来的一切。

不过既然他不愿意直接告诉自己，他也不愿意多问。

接下里的剧本，他有预感很快就会被揭开。

......

......

下午的时候，冒险者从床上醒了过来。他之前费了很大力气来清楚他体内的精液，结果发现那些精液在他的阴道和肛门里面凝固成了椭圆形的粘卵。他把热水冲进体内......等他感觉肚子稍微没那么涨的时候，他的体力也耗尽了。

他把体内的精液倒入了一旁的垃圾桶，他知道他不是普通人，但是不代表这些精液一定不会让他怀孕。

他走到窗户边，打开窗户，呼吸着外面新鲜的空气，顿时一种舒爽的感觉传遍全身。

昨晚的那场梦境实在是太过真实，他感觉他的脑子现在都还是混沌的。

在梦里他和那个金色眼睛的男人裸着身体拥抱在一起。

那个男人长得像......爱梅特赛尔克......

他走出房屋，看见了同伴们，同伴们向他打招呼，他们交流了一番，同伴们只知道他和一只怪异的食罪灵对上，然后所有人都失去了意识，接下来食罪灵自己飞走了。

冒险者松了一口气。

他感觉有点饿了，桑克瑞德从包里拿出干粮和水，分给每个人。

他接过食物，道完谢，余光忽然瞥见一道漆黑的人影。

是爱梅特赛尔克。

（他也在这里！）

冒险者想起昨晚的梦，脸红耳赤，心中暗叫一声不好。

爱梅特赛尔克看见冒险者看他，咧嘴露出洁白整齐的牙齿："嗨，你们还记得昨晚发生的事情吗？"

冒险者摇了摇头，表示没有任何的印象。

爱梅特赛尔克继续说道："昨晚，我和一个神奇的怪物对上了。"

冒险者的额头渗出汗珠："怪物？什么样的怪物？"

"是一个很漂亮的女性。她长着一双蓝色的美丽双眸，长长的睫毛像两片蒲扇，还有高挺的鼻梁，红润的樱桃小嘴，浑身散发着诱人的香味，她穿着一件黑色紧身短裙，胸前饱满，纤细的腰肢，白皙的皮肤，完美的s型曲线。我当时都被迷住了，不过她的脸色却是非常的难看。她的眼睛里布满了愤怒。"

爱梅特赛尔克继续描述。

冒险者的心跳越来越快，他假装相信这个女人是作为索鲁斯的爱梅特赛尔克的妻子。

"不过，就在这时，我发现了这个怪物。那个怪物居然会变身，她变身后，竟然和海德林的英雄大人一模一样。"

"变身？变身？难道她的真身也是无影？"阿莉塞用嘲讽的语气说道，并且上前一步，把脸色发白的冒险者挡在身后。

"是啊。她变身后的身体非常强壮，我根本不是他的对手。他还会使用魔法攻击。我不敢和他战斗，只能逃跑。我不知道我逃到了哪里，只是听见有个人在喊我。"爱梅特赛尔克说。

"那个女人呢？"阿莉塞继续问道。

"她不是女人，我不是说她和英雄大人长得一模一样吗，那当然就是男人。”爱梅特赛尔克用嘲讽的语气说道。

阿莉塞不理会爱梅特赛尔克的口气，继续询问道："那么，他现在人在哪里呢？"

“他追杀我，我怎么搞得清楚他的去向......不过，我看见他从另外一条路走了。”爱梅特赛尔克随意指了一下村外的一个方向。

接下来爱梅特赛尔克的眼中浮现出回忆，嘴角微微勾起，露出一抹诡秘的微笑。

"我想他现在应该是躺在一张冰凉的棺材里面吧，他的身体里面还残留着那个食罪灵留在他体内的精液。"

冒险者的同伴们面面相觑，冒险者的心中涌现出不祥的预感。

爱梅特赛尔克看了一圈众人，继续说道："昨天你们看见的那个食罪灵，不是长出了阳具吗......我看见它还在附近巡游，它早晚还会找上你们的。“

冒险者的脸色变得煞白，他知道，爱梅特赛尔克说的是真的。

他的同伴们却都有些摸不着头脑，阿莉塞尽管是淑女，但也是一个冒险者，她有些不舒服，却不至于害怕。

”要是让我看见了，我会把它那根玩意捅成一个洞。“她拍一下自己刺剑的剑柄，扭头看冒险者，”我不会让那种怪物伤害他。“

冒险者有些感动，向阿莉塞点了点头。

爱梅特赛尔克的目光落在了冒险者的小腹上，他意味不明的微笑了一下。

”我建议你还是最好尽快找你最信任那位水晶公求助。“

冒险者听了爱梅特赛尔克的话，心里有些忐忑。恐怕只有他了解爱梅特赛尔克说这话是什么意思。他很害怕怀上那个食罪灵的后代。不过这种担忧他没有办法对自己的同伴说出口，他也不知道要怎么鼓起勇气对水晶公说出口。

"放心吧，我是绝对不会允许那种东西伤害你的。我已经和那个水晶公说了那个食罪灵的事情，水晶都的那些人会过来帮忙的，你不必担心。"阿莉塞看见了他的犹豫。

冒险者抬起头，看了一眼爱梅特赛尔克。

爱梅特赛尔克的目光依然在他的小腹上，这个无影到底看出了什么。

冒险者的目光看了一眼爱梅特赛尔克，又看了一眼阿莉塞。

爱梅特赛尔克注意到了冒险者的举动，冷哼一声，转过头去。

”这种事情不能拖，就算你是男人，也应该了解才对。“

说罢，他转身就离开了。

冒险者看着爱梅特赛尔克的背影，叹了一口气，他低下头看了一眼自己的小腹，心里暗自决定，无论如何都不能怀上那个东西，要不然，他真的不知道自己应该怎么办好......

爱梅特赛尔克离开之后，冒险者的同伴们立刻联系水晶公。

水晶公听了桑克瑞德他们的叙述，仔细的思考了一下。

"爱梅特赛尔克有说他是在哪里碰见那个东西的吗？"

”他说了一堆莫名奇妙的鬼话......总之，可能是水滩村附近吧......“

"嗯......那么，你们现在就呆在原地别乱动，等待莱楠来接你们。"

"是。"

冒险者的同伴们应了一声，他们各自坐在村中荒废广场边的长椅上休息，等待着水晶公派人来。

冒险者的心情十分沉重。

"爱梅特赛尔克说的那个不知道是男人还是女人的人是谁？我之前从来没有听说过有这个存在，但他好像也没必要捏造一个人物出来？"冒险者的同伴们开始讨论起爱梅特赛尔克的话来，他们的眼神中充满了疑惑。

爱梅特赛尔克的确不是什么好东西，但是爱梅特赛尔克也没必要在这种事情上骗他们。

"你们觉得他的话可以相信吗？"冒险者问其他人。

冒险者的同伴们面面相觑。

"爱梅特赛尔克是一个恶魔，他肯定有什么阴谋。不过，他为什么会说出这样的话来呢。"

"他说他看见了那个食罪灵，他说那个食罪灵把追他的怪物干掉了......你猜接下来他会不会说，怪物是被水晶公收买的，而且还说，他看见了一个神龙在和那个怪物战斗，至于那个神龙是谁？我们都知道。”阿莉塞鼓起腮帮子。

阿尔菲诺摇头，“那他为什么会说是被水晶公收买的，他真的会以为我们会相信这种挑拨离间吗？"

"问题还是那个食罪灵到底是什么......”

冒险者的同伴们你一言我一语的争论起来，没有人相信爱梅特赛尔克所说的一切，因此，他们对爱梅特赛尔克产生了怀疑。

冒险者想爱梅特赛尔克可能正在暗处看着大家，心里暗暗得意。

（不管怎样，我们都能解决问题的，就像以往无数次一样，不管是那个食罪灵，还是爱梅特赛尔克，都不足畏惧。）冒险者的心里想道。

他拿出亚拉戈神典石，给菲奥打电话。

他想告诉自己的小树枝，他遇见了一些事情，需要联络自己在原初世界的雇员，购买一些药草。

冒险者犹豫了很久，最终还是把亚拉戈神典石放进了兜里，不敢打出去。


End file.
